Bloodtype AB
by xepherXIII
Summary: Roxas and Demyx move to Twilight Town to live with their oldest brother Cloud. Who knows what'll happen? summary sucks. shonen-ai. If you don't like, don't read. Axel/Roxas, Demyx/Zexion, the list goes on. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Blood type AB

Ch.1 In which people learn about other people

Axel POV

It was a normal school day. Me, Zex, and Larxene were all eating lunch outside. All was well with the world until a brunette called Sora came up to us. "Umm…Hi guys! Nice day isn't it?" We all stared at him. For one thing, we were known as the schools fearsome three. No one but no one talked to us (except for the teachers), especially not the cheerful, smiley Sora. I spoke first. "What do you want from us?" His smile faltered but then came back all too quickly. "I wanted to know if you and Zexion would show my cousins around school tomorrow." This time Zexion spoke. "And why would we do that?" "Because…well, you have all the same classes as they do!" He said rather quickly. "Namine and Kairi have our classes why not ask them?" Zexion asked. "That's true. But Kairi is sick with a fever, and Namine is really shy. She'd get nervous around them." Sora explained. I thought this over. "Are they guys or girls?" Zexion asked. I stared at him. Was he actually considering this? "They're both guys. Come on guys! Please show them around tomorrow! Who knows? You might like them." Sora begged. I then looked in Larxene's direction she's been awfully quiet. She was gone. Figures she'd ditch. "Alright." I said. Sora looked at Zexion. He nodded and started reading his book again. "Thanks so much. Axel you'll need to show Roxas around, he's the shorter one. Zexion you get to show Demyx around, he's the taller one. You'll see them at the front gate tomorrow, they both have blond hair! See you around!" He bounced off then. I sighed and leaned back. Zexion spoke yet again. "Do you think they'll have the same blood type as Sora?" "Why would you want to know that" I asked. He never talked this much. "Because Sora is an AB. AB's are known for being very persuasive." "Oh, I see." I thought about this. Did it really matter? Hmm...What was tomorrow going to be like?

Roxas POV

"Demyx quit playing your sitar and help me unpack!" I yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time. My brother always gets distracted way too easily. "Gomen ne!" He said with a sheepish grin on his face. "Just help me out, will you?" I said trying no to sound annoyed. We barely finished unpacking when I got a call from Sora. I put it on speaker phone. "How's it going?" he asked cheerfully. "It's going well, we finished unpacking." I said. I knew I was smiling. Sora's happiness is contagious. "That's awesome! Oh yeah, I got some guys from school to show you around tomorrow!" he exclaimed. I could see him bouncing. "Really?" I asked he usually didn't plan ahead like this. "Yep! Axel will show Roxas around. He's got flaming red hair that's hard to miss. Zexion will show Dem around. He's got bluish-purplish hair that covers one eye; he's also hard to miss." I took in all this information. They did sound hard to miss. Demyx chimed in. "What are they like?" "Oh, they're um…cool. Yeah, that's it they're cool!" Me and Dem exchanged looks. This can not be good. "Don't worry they're not that bad." Sora said trying to comfort us. "It's okay." Both of us said. "We believe you." "Thanks. Oh yeah! I'm coming over with Riku to bring you some food now! See you in three minutes." We both thought it over. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

Next Day

Demyx POV

I woke up early. It's not that I'm a morning person. But it's like that feeling you get before the field trip. Y'know the one where you're really, really excited and anxious? It's like that. I hopped out of bed. "Hello world! This is Demyx!" I yelled throwing my arms in the air. I knew I didn't have to be quiet, because Roxas slept like a rock. He could probably sleep through a hail storm! I decided to take a quick shower. It's rare that I wake up this early. I decided to take a shower. Today was Halloween! Now how cool is that? I'm going to wear my favorite shirt to school, oh, and my favorite skeleton gloves!

Today's gonna rock! I can feel it!


	2. Chapter 2

Blood type AB

Ch.2 In which people meet people

Zexion POV

Axel and I waited outside the school gates. Sora had provided us with very little information, all we knew was that they were guys, had blonde hair, and their names were Roxas and Demyx. Axel looked just about ready to snap. "Where the hell are they?! Dammit, we've been waiting here for ten minutes!" "Calm down, Axel. I'm sure they'll be here soon." I told him. "Why couldn't Sora show them around?" he asked. "Because he has different classes from them." "Hmph. This is so annoying." he muttered. I sighed. I felt that way too. I hoped they'd get here soon. I looked around and saw to blondes heading toward the gate. "Hey, Axel, I think I see them." "Seriously? Where?" "Over there." I said pointing. "Let's go find out." Axel said walking ahead. I nodded and followed him to where the blondes were talking to each other. "Excuse us."Axel said. "Are you guys by any chance named Roxas and Demyx Strife?" They nodded. "I'm guessing you're names are Axel and Zexion." The shorter one said. It was our turn to nod. "I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he asked. The shorter one gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, it's memorized. I'm Roxas and this is my brother, Demyx." Axel nudged me with his elbow. "I'm Zexion." I said. Looking at them now, I could see their hair stuck up in a way I guessed belonged uniquely to the Strife family. Also, when it came to clothing, they were completely different from Sora. Sora usually wore bright colored t-shirts and shorts most of the time. These two wore jeans and a lot of black. I looked at Demyx. He was grinning and bouncy, but not like Sora somehow. I usually didn't like upbeat or energetic people, but for some reason...

Roxas POV

When Sora had said 'flaming red hair that's hard to miss' he wasn't lying. Axel's hair really did look like it was flaming. "Got it memorized?" That was a new one. Axel spoke. "We should probably start showing you around." Just then me and Dem's cellphones started vibrating. We had gotten text messages from Riku. I smiled to myself. If Sora couldn't check on us himself, he'd always get someone else too.

Axel POV

My phone rang so I picked it up believe it or not it said Riku. "Axel, if you can, try to act like a sane person around Roxas." Riku asked. Now I never said we got along that well. "If I can? What's that supposed to mean?" "It means, I don't trust you that much and I don't want you to get him in trouble. Oh yeah, here's a message from his brother Cloud:If he gets hurt, I will personally kill you. Relay the message to Zexion, okay? Goodbye." Then he hung up. Grrr he seriously ticked me off sometimes. Although even I knew better than to go against what Cloud says. He's seriously scary when he's angry. I turned to Roxas. "You ready, Roxy?" I asked. "Yeah, I am. But do not call me that!" He said glaring at me. I smirked, he sure was feisty. "Right, whatever you say Roxanne." He gave me a death glare. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. "Stop calling me by weird nicknames!"he ground out. "Okay, Roxas. Come on, let's go." "Right behind you Axie." he muttered. I was suprised. Most people were intimidated by me. But here he was giving me back what I gave him. I grinned. I hadn't been expecting much from him, but maybe there was more to this blue-eyed blonde then I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

If you're wondering about where the term 'skittle' came from, it's from a buddy of mine. Skittle=gay. Taste the rainbow. That's what they said. Oh yeah! Forgot to put this last time: I own nothing! Does putting it like this make it easier to read?

* * *

Chapter 3: I think, you think

Demyx POV

I have to say Zexion is a really cool guy. We get along really well, it's like we've known each other all our lives! I made a friend on my first day at a new school too, I am on a roll! Hm, I wonder how Roxas is doing. He doesn't take teasing so well. I know! I'll text him! **How is it going Rox? **sounds good. I pressed send. "Demyx, we need to get going to our next class." Zexion said motioning me to come towards the door.

"You got it, my man!" I said bounding up to him. He went back to the book he had been reading. Oi, he sure reads a lot. "So..." I said attempting to break the silence. "What do you do for fun?" He looked at me with a bit of surprise. I'm guessing most people are so intimidated by his silence they never ask.

"I read. That's pretty much all I do when I'm not listening to music." he answered. "Really? What type of music do you like?" I asked. "Most types of music, although rock is my favorite ." "Mine too! It's so awesome that we like the same things!" My phone alerted me that there was a text message from Roxas. (I have a special ring tone for him ;3)It said: **Good enough, I suppose.**I grinned. It must not be going too bad for him.

Me and Zexion talked about random things; whatever came to mind really. I teased him by grabbing his book and, in return, he teased me by quizzing me on a bunch of things I didn't know that made my brain hurt. It was so much fun. But then I started thinking. What if he was straight? Me? I'm a skittle! A fruit! A homo, to put it simply what would I do if he hated me? ...Man, I don't even want to think about that! It must seem weird liking someone this much after barely meeting them, but I just do and I can't explain why. I know, I'll say it now! Then I'll know if I could ever possibly have a chance with him or not.

"Hey, Zexion?" I asked when we had gotten to our seats in our next class. "Yes?" He said turning to me and putting the book down, giving me his full attention. I looked down and blushed. It wasn't like me to get embarrassed like this. So I hesitantly asked ,"Is it cool with you if I'm...gay?" He looked a bit surprised, cleared his throat, and then answered. "Of course it's okay. I'm gay too." "R-really? Is it okay if I said I liked you, then?" I blurted out. Oops. What was I thinking? We barely met, dammit! I wasn't supposed to tell him my feelings until later. Much, much later. He's going to hate me now...or think I'm a freak, or - "Sure it's okay. I've taken a liking to you too." He replied. Hold up. Did he just say what I think he said? It's too good to be true. "R-really?" I asked hopefully. He rolled his eyes, smiled, and answered "Yes, really."

Axel POV

In some ways, Roxas is a lot like Zexion. Quiet, likes to read a lot...but boy, does he have a temper. It's pretty scary but at the same time, fun to watch. Let it be known for the record that I, Axel, known for starting a lot fights, was not the one who started the fight that got me and Rox sent to the principals office. It was Roxas. Seifer and his group were teasing him about something and then he just snapped. I'm glad it wasn't me he was mad at his glare is just like Cloud's. But why didn't he get mad at me earlier when I teased him? Could this mean something?

Roxas POV

Damn that Seifer! I remember him now. I used visit twilight town a lot during the summer when I was a kid. Seifer was always picked on my friends. I forgot about him after moving to Destiny Islands. Now, thanks to him, I got a detention on my first day at a new school. I was thinking of ways to get revenge on Seifer when Axel spoke suddenly "Why didn't you get mad at me earlier, Roxas?" I was suprised. I had practically forgotten about earlier. So I just answered "I don't know." I really didn't, and for some reason it doesn't annoy me as much when Axel teases me. It's weird though, I feel as if I've met Axel before. Not that I'll ever tell him that. Man what will Sora and Riku think of this? Or worse-my mom. She hates it when I get into fights. Speak of the devil, Riku is entering the office. He looked from me to Axel(we looked like we had been in a fight, which we were) and then asked, "Dare I ask what happened?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

Riku POV

I had been told to deliver some papers to the office by my teacher Ms. Lockheart, which I did. What I wasn't expecting to see though, was Roxas and Axel, sitting here waiting for the principal. Axel answered my question. "We got in a fight. What else could have possibly happened? Falling of a cliff? Oh, and before you blame me, it was Roxas who started it." I regarded him with suspicion. I never could bring myself to trust Axel completely. I turned to Roxas. He sighed. "It was my fault." He said. "I got mad at Seifer, and then I snapped. Axel held me back though, before too much damage was done."

I was a little suprised. But usually, when Sora mentioned Roxas, he told me 'war stories'(Sora's special name for the stories in which Roxas protected him). "Alright, I believe you. Roxas, please try to keep your cool. Axel...please continue to be a sane person." I said walking away. I must report this new development to Sora immediately.


End file.
